


The Light of the Forest

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: Randolph thinks there's only one occasion worth celebrating on the calendar today, but Blood has other plans as is per usual.Written for best boy Tokiya's birthday!





	The Light of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so technically it's not tokiya's birthday anymore here but it still is in america so it counts.
> 
> can be interpreted as a kinda lycoris no mori au where randolph and blood don't die but for some reason no one else exists lol or they're already dead and this shit happens in heaven.
> 
> first time writing for utapri so the boys might be ooc and it's really late and i have no friends so it's not proof read lol. sorry in advance for mistakes.

The sound of distant, light footsteps woke Randolph from his slumber. Ears twitching at the signature noise, he stretched out from his comfortable position of curling around his thick blanket. He noticed that it was just after noon, still way too early for the wolf. As the steps approached the cave (Randolph could clearly make out that it was skipping now) his tail kept hitting off of the side of his bed, betraying his excitement.

However, Randolph was up way longer than usual last night (the damn rabbit wouldn’t slow down for Randolph’s sake and he must’ve chased the thing through the entire forest before he caught it), so the benefits of getting up were lost to him as he threw the blanket over his head again.

“Randolph! Raaaandolph! I’m here!” Blood shouted into the cave, taking two steps at a time down the stairs etched into the rock. He winced when he jumped down from the second last step as he forgot about the basket in his hand. After doing a quick check to make sure the contents inside weren’t damaged, he ran up to the Randolph sized pile on the straw bed.

“Come on Randolph, wake up! I have so much planned for us to do together today,” Blood whined as he shook Randolph’s body in an attempt at rousing the wolf, “I know you’re awake! Your tail is almost breaking your bed- _!!_ ”

A hand pulled the cloaked boy into the bed, interrupting him. Strong arms held Blood to Randolph’s chest protectively. His buried his nose into Blood’s hair and sighed.

“We can do plenty of things from the comfort of my bed, Blood,” Randolph murmured while nibbling at Blood’s ear. His hand slid under Blood’s shirt teasingly.

“S-Stop that!” Blood stuttered, face turning as crimson as his hair, as he leapt from Randolph’s arguably warm and comfy chest (that he actually wouldn’t mind being held longer against), “Today is special and we’re not going to spend all day inside like we usually do!”

Randolph reluctantly sat up and sighed, a soft smile that only Blood could get out of him slowly growing on his face. He reached for Blood’s hand and held it gently in his own. He placed a delicate kiss on the back of it.

“I can't believe it's been a full year since we've met.” Randolph looked up at Blood’s blushing face lovingly and kissed his hand again.

-

Blood dragged Randolph through the forest, laughing and grinning all the way.

“Come on, we're nearly there now. Then you can sleep on my lap.” Blood’s smile lit up the forest as if it were the sun. Randolph couldn't help but be completely smitten by it. The possibility of laying on Blood’s lap while being petted made his brain go haywire too. So much so, that Randolph didn't notice they arrived until Blood eagerly waited for his reaction.

They were beside a pristine lake, filled with waterfowl that Randolph had to resist the urge to pounce on. The edge of the body of water was a grassy meadow filled with multi coloured wildflowers. There was a nice, big oak tree right on the edge of the meadow that was perfect for Blood to lean on so Randolph could have his lap as a pillow.

There wasn't any lycoris in sight.

“It's beautiful and perfect, all adjectives I'd use to describe you, Blood.” Randolph was shocked that such a beautiful place could exist inside such a cursed forest.

“I found it one day while I got lost going home from your cave,” Blood giggled, “I knew as soon as I saw it, I had to share it with you, Randolph. The forest must like me enough to consistently bring me back here safely.”

“I could think of many reasons why the forest has blessed you,” Randolph pressed his lips to Blood’s forehead, “You are such a bright light in a world of darkness.”

Turns out Blood had a delicious picnic for the two of them packed in his basket (Randolph had no idea how the contents weren't destroyed by now). Randolph helped him set it all up at the foot of the tree, trying not to drool all over the food.

Blood had packed Randolph’s sandwich full of meat and tomatoes, exactly the way he liked it. There were plenty of sweets too, but those were mostly for Blood himself, Randolph wasn't fond of too much sugar in his diet.

“I hope you aren't too full, Randolph. There's... something else I want to share with you,” Blood mumbled, suddenly finding his fidgeting hands extremely interesting.

“What's wrong?” Randolph asked softly, noticing Blood was nervous.

“Well, you told me a few months back that you don't know when you were born and so you've never had a birthday. And I was thinking since the day we met each other is the day we both consider the beginning of our true lives…”

Blood reached into the basket and pulled out a small cream cake, the only type that Randolph wouldn’t refuse to eat as it wasn't too sweet. There was just enough for the two of them. “ _Happy Birthday Randolph!_ ” was written on top in purple icing and fresh fruits decorated the outside of the cake.

“I’m proclaiming today as your birthday! Please allow me the honour of celebrating your first birthday with you, my love.”

Randolph started crying.

The tears were flowing in a steady stream down his scarred face, choked sobs escaping his throat as he tried to form a coherent response.

Blood crawled across the picnic blanket and held Randolph in a tight embrace. Randolph buried his face into Blood’ shoulder, muffling his pitiful sounds. Blood ran his fingers through Randolph’s hair, taking extra time to scratch behind his ears exactly the way Randolph loved it. Randolph’s body shook from his sobs as he cried his heart out.

Blood started singing in his beautiful, clear voice, wishing Randolph a happy birthday with a song. Randolph was already fatigued from the previous day, so the added emotional turmoil caused him to start dozing off in Blood’s arms as Blood finished his song and started whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Blood fed pieces of the cake to Randolph on a fork, kissing away any cream or crumbs that missed Randolph’s mouth. Blood’s fork was already halfway to Randolph's opened mouth when Blood remembered the other part of his birthday gift. They were already a quarter of the way through the cake at this point.

Randolph pouted at the paused fork as Blood tried to search through his pockets with one hand for his gift.

“Ah, sorry sorry Randolph! I'm sure I put it here somewhere…”

Randolph took the fork out of Blood’s hand and placed it down on a plate, allowing Blood to finally free the stubborn box from his coat.

“Of course with all birthdays, there must be presents! I was trying to think of something extra special to give you since it was going to be your first birthday when I remembered something that my mother gave me.”

Blood opened the box to reveal a simple golden ring.

Randolph's eyes widened with surprise.

“It's the only thing that reminds me of her but I never wear it out because I’d probably lose it or something.”

Blood took the ring from its box and held it in between his fingers and took Randolph's hand in his other hand.

“So I thought that this would be a perfect choice as you are more responsible than I am and I’d get to see it everyday.”

Blood slid the ring onto Randolph's finger, blinking away the tears welling in his eyes.

“Since rings are symbolic of promise, I want this to remind you that I’m yours and that we will be together as long as we live.”

The ring fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this cause it did end quite suddenly. hopefully it wasn't too bad.
> 
> feedback and kudos are extremely appreciated. i always want to improve.
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter @ chromatosalad i spam stuff about tokiya


End file.
